


Back Home

by mcshimada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: Stiles comes home after almost a year away at college.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 86





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just some small stilinskicest fluff <33
> 
> Still working on other overwatch & starker stuff. Will now have more energy for it now that I'm on break for a bit!
> 
> Thank you, as usual, to anybody that leaves kudos and comments <3
> 
> As always, feel free to point out grammar/spelling issues!

To say that John was excited would be an understatement. 

It's been almost a year since he's last seen his son in person. Stiles had decided to try and finish his bachelors early, which meant at least one full summer of classes. John could never find the opportunity to get time off work (though, he's starting to see how that needs to change), and seeing his boy through Facetime and Skype just hasn't been enough. He's missed him like a missing limb and the idea of finally getting to hold Stiles again is enough to get his hands shaking in anticipation. 

John is pacing in short strides in the living room, knowing that Stiles will be walking through the door any minute. He knows he'll have to stay back and let Stiles walk through and close the door before jumping him, lest the neighbors see anything they aren't privy to. 

He's still pacing, wringing his shaking hands together, when he hears the door open. 

Stiles only has enough time to close the door and get out a soft "Daddy?" before John is barreling into him, gripping him hard against his chest and pressing a hard kiss to his head. Stiles whines high in his throat, dropping a bag with a thump before squeezing John back, gripping hard at his shirt. He buries his face in John's neck and lets out a shaky sigh, like he's holding tears back.

They stay like that for a while, just reveling in the fact that they get to hold each other again, before John pulls back. He softly cups Stile's face, which he leans into readily, before drawing him into a slow kiss. He almost wants to turn it into something more immediately, but that can wait until later. Stiles groan when he pulls back from the kiss says he was thinking the same thing. 

John smiles softly, leaning his forehead against Stiles's. "I missed you so much, baby." 

Stiles beams back, pecking him one more time. "Missed you too, Daddy. Way too much." 

John kisses Stiles's cheek softly before pulling away, taking one of Stiles's hands. "C'mon, we can rest up for a bit, you're probably tired from the traveling. Then you can help me decorate for Christmas," he finishes, smirking when he hears Stiles immediately start to complain.

It's definitely nice to have his boy back, for sure.


End file.
